Klaipeda Region
Klaipeda Region mainly stands out for the different kind of forests and places where the first Revelations of Laima are found hidden. Mines The starting maps are connected to Klaipeda, city that lives off its mining. Some submasters and masters are located in these maps. LOC WestSiauliai.jpg|West Siauliai Woods: Western forest of the city guarded by a knight, the one who assembled the troops LOC EastSiauliai.jpg|East Siauliai Woods: Eastern forest guarded by a young knight, against the hordes of Vubbes coming from the Crystal Mine. LOC MinersVillage.jpg|Miners' Village: The town nearest to the Crystal Mine that was first attacked by the Vubbes. Great Gardens Maps which stand out by its large variety of flowers and to lead its way to Tenet Church. Paladin Master, Valentinas Naimon, is found there to protect along the Watchers (his followers) the Revelation of Laima from Demon Queen Gesti. LOC SrautasGorge.jpg|Srautas Gorge LOC GelePlateau.jpg|Gele Plateau LOC NefritasCliff.jpg|Nefritas Cliff LOC TenetGarden.jpg|Tenet Garden LOC GuardsGraveyard.jpg|Guards Graveyard Forest of Fallen Statues These forest are protected by Goddess Saule, which are being threatened by Demon Lord Bramble and Beholder. It is know for having many broken statues of Goddess Ausrine and leading its way to the Thorn Forest. LOC VejaRavine.jpg|Veja Ravine: Right of the settlement area is a ravine with a sacred lake. The path up the hill nearby leads to a large Goddess Statue. LOC VietaGorge.jpg|Vieta Gorge: Above the settlement area is a valley leading to Andale Village. LOC CobaltForest.jpg|Cobalt Forest: This is the forest of Andale Village and the fallen Statues LOC SeptyniGlen.jpg|Septyni Glen: This is the valley where a great shrine exists for the Goddess of the Sun. Thorn Forest These forests are greatly affected by the giant thorns that keep spreading around. LOC GateRoute.jpg|Gate Route: This is where Beholder does his first appearance. LOC SirdgelaForest.jpg|Sirdgela Forest: This forest appears at the end of a route filled with thorns. LOC KvailasForest.jpg|Kvailas Forest: Within the forest of thorns is a group of owl sculptures LOC SunsetFlagForest.jpg|Sunset Flag Forest LOC DvasiaPeak.jpg|Dvasia Peak: In this map, Ceslovas (Chaplain Master) is supporting the injured soldiers of the Royal Army Owl Statues Maps This area is known as a graveyard for those lost souls who are looking for their way to the goddesses by the guidance of the Owl Statues around the forests. LOC KateenForest.jpg|Entrance to Kateen Forest: Commander Vacenin sent a messenger into the depths of the forest and is worried. LOC OwlBurialGround.jpg|Owl Burial Ground: Likely a graveyard for the fallen soldiers. In this map, there is a quest to unlock Pink Dye. LOC PoslinkisForest.jpg|Poslinkis Forest LOC SaknisPlains.jpg|Saknis Plains Farms The northwest of Klaipeda features the farms that are owned by the Greene family. LOC GytisSettlementArea.jpg|Gytis Settlement Area LOC BaronAllerno.jpg|Baron Allerno LOC MyrkitiFarm.jpg|Myrkiti Farm LOC TenantsFarm.jpg|Tenants Farm LOC AqueductBridgeArea.jpg|Aqueduct Bridge Area LOC GreeneManor.jpg|Greene Manor LOC ShatonFarm.jpg|Shaton Farm LOC ShatonReservoir.jpg|Shaton Reservoir LOC DinaBeeFarm.jpg|Dina Bee Farm LOC VilnaForest.jpg|Vilna Forest LOC UskisArableLand.jpg|Uskis Arable Land LOC SpringLightWoods.jpg|Spring Light Woods Demon Prison The Demon Prison District is found at another dimension that nobody knows of, and that is the domain of Goddess Vakarine. But that is only one of the many locations that Vakarine visits. LOC DemonPrisonD1.jpg|District 1: District where Demon Lord Blut is prisoner at. LOC DemonPrisonD2.jpg|District 2: Area where Demon Lord Nuaele and her servants are taking over. LOC DemonPrisonD3.jpg|District 3 LOC DemonPrisonD4.jpg|District 4 LOC DemonPrisonD5.jpg|District 5 LOC DimensionalCrack.jpg|The Dimensional Crack found at District 5, which Vakarine is trying to seal to prevent demons coming out from it. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations